Chad With a Chance of a Dance
by luvchanny4eva
Summary: When Chad finally realizes his feelings for Sonny, can he ask her to the dance before someone else does? Rate and Review! One-shot! My first One-shot so be easy on me :


**Chad With a Chance of a Dance**

**Good **

**Good **

**Fine**

**Fine**

**So were good?**

**Oh we're so good** _and with that the love of my life left. Of course I would never tell her that. She would never in a million years feel the same way. With her big chocolate eyes and her flowing brunette hair, who couldn't love her? She's amazing in every way._

_So I went to my dressing room to catch up with my cool to go to rehearsal we have soon. I'm CDC and CDC never lets his cool down, especially in front of his cast. So I washed up and fixed my hair so it's in its perfect place. _**Looking good man**_ I said to my mirror. There is only one thing I love more than my mirror. Well maybe two. I love myself much more and I now love Sonny much more than both of us. How did I manage to fall head over heels for one girl. CDC doesn't fall for girls. Girls fall for CDC. _

_On my way to rehearsal I saw a poster on the wall and I noticed that I wasn't on it. Why am I not on a poster! Hmmm… a prom… boys ask girls?... I really want to ask Sonny. I wouldn't be able to watch another guy dancing with Sonny. I need to ask Sonny. But how? I'll ask Tawni for help. Why am I asking a 'random' for help? Wait. CDC never asks for help! Man, what has gotten into me. … … … … OK fine! I need help to ask Sonny to the prom. _

_After rehearsal I went straight to Sonny and Tawni's shared dressing room. At the falls, no one has to share a dressing room. Luckily Sonny wasn't there and Tawni was. _

**-What do you want Pooper?**

**-Um, Tawni I need some help… maybe kinda?**

**-The queen of drama needs help from a random? Never thought I'd see the day.**

**-Look Tawni I really need help. It concerns Sonny.**

**-Sonny! I'm all ears. Whats up?**

**-I need help on asking Sonny to the prom. I really like her and I don't want another guy to steal her away from me.**

**- I knew it! Ok Pooper. Here's the plan.**

_Now some may be wondering why I'm walking towards Ms. Bitterman's classroom with 8 red roses in my hand. And also why am I going when class is in session. Oh and also! Why I have 7 girls walking behind me all in red dresses. Hmm… I guess you're about to find out. _

_(Sonny)_

_I was sitting in class listening to Miss Boring and think about Chad. Woah. Not Chad I mean uhh… yeah ok Chad. I saw a sign for the Condor Studios Prom and ever since I can't stop thinking about the drama freak. Miss Boring was still tapping at the board in various places and blabbing on about educational stuff. Well whoop de doo my day couldn't be any less exciting. Or so I thought. Because right then a girl in a red dress came through the door holding a rose that said __**Will**__ on a little card that was taped on it. After that another girl with the same dress came in with another rose saying __**You**__ on the same little card. The rest of the seven girls came in with their roses each saying a different word on the card and plopped the flowers on my desk. They then stood in a line at the end of the room. I looked at the roses trying to figure out what they said. I finally figured out that they had said __**Will You Go To Prom With Me**__ Wait a minute! Who was me? Was the last girl asking me to prom! No way… It can't … My thoughts were interrupted when a certain blond-haired blue-eyed three-named jerkthrob nervously strutted into the room. With him was a red rose with a card that has a question mark on it. _**Sonny,** he started **Will you go to prom with me? **Chad Dylan Cooper. Was asking me. ME! To the prom. I don't know what came over me but I stood up and flung my arms around his neck while whispering in his ear **Yes!**

YAY! Channy! Haha hope you guys liked it. I deleted my other story because it kind of had the same stuff as this. I will make more one-shots tomorrow and for the next couple of weeks and then I will start on my long story! Rate and Review! But go easy on me!

Love, Jenn


End file.
